


If only this can end in your warmth (I will love you til I die)

by hwe (plumroot)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cop!Junhwe, JundongFicExchange2019, M/M, Mafia Son!Donghyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumroot/pseuds/hwe
Summary: Maybe the most startling part about Junhwe waking up to the cold muzzle of his own silver Beretta M9 pressed to the middle of his forehead is that the person behind the pistol is Donghyuk.





	If only this can end in your warmth (I will love you til I die)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sin0sijak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0sijak/gifts).

> Special thanks to D and Z for helping me write this

Maybe the most startling part about Junhwe waking up to the cold muzzle of his own silver Beretta M9 pressed to the middle of his forehead is that the person behind the pistol is Donghyuk.

The sun warms the bed and the sound of the neighbour's dog barking makes this feel like any other Sunday morning, where Junhwe would then lumber groggily into the kitchen and rest his head on Donghyuk's shoulder, watching contentedly as his boyfriend makes oatmeal pancakes.

But here they are, both shirtless and roughed up. And it’s only August. The leaves haven’t even turned colours. But this is a vicious stalemate. A hundred tiny flowers trail from the top of Donghyuk's neck all the way down to his chest, each bloom its own fairy tale, each a love letter of fervent oaths sealed in red. His warm weight on top of Junhwe still feels like security, bare milky thighs splayed on either side. He cocks his head as Junhwe comes to.

"Tell me one fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, _Goo Junhwe_."

Ah. The tone of Donghyuk's voice is one Junhwe has never heard before, but he recognises the slight tremor buried beneath it. Donghyuk is angry; but, moreover, he is afraid. So, _so_ afraid.

In this moment, he is not the witty post-grad student who cries at dog videos and fiercely berates the inaccuracies of historical dramas while following it obsessively for the romantic subplots. Right now, he is the youngest son of South Korea's most notorious crime boss, protected from the public eye since birth and allowed to live a relatively normal life disconnected from his father’s ventures.

And, by now, it seems that he is aware that his boyfriend is not the confident car mechanic working under his father. He’s not the man whose toothy grin and awful pick-up lines swept Donghyuk right off his feet when they met one summer’s evening in a run-down jazz bar two years ago, but an undercover cop whose assigned mission is to bring down the Kim family.

In a way, this was a day Junhwe had always known was coming. Rather than fearing it, he chose not to think about it. But as Junhwe lies there under Donghyuk, whose vulnerability and hurt screams so devastatingly loud through his feigned cold expression, it finally dawns on him. Why Donghyuk cried inconsolably while they were making love last night. Why Donghyuk held Junhwe’s face in his hands and asked what Junhwe would do if for some reason it was to be their last night together. Junhwe chuckled into Donghyuk’s trembling wrists, kissed each of them tenderly, and then said there would be no such thing. From the very moment they met in that bar, when they made out sloppily in the corner as the saxophones hummed, it was only going to be forever. But if Donghyuk really insisted on knowing, Junhwe said he would love like it was his last chance. He made that promise, and Donghyuk cried more.

Junhwe wraps his hand over Donghyuk's, strangely calm. It does not soften the smaller male’s hold. Instead, he immediately tightens his grip around the handle, pushing the muzzle harder into Junhwe's forehead. His knuckles are white, protruding through his skin.

"I love you,” Junhwe says, candidly. _Even while you’re pointing a gun to my head. Even with my life in your hands. I love you._

“You lied for the last two years,” Donghyuk returns, almost snarling. “And you’re _still_ lying now?”

“I did lie,” Junhwe admits. “My name is not Jihyun. It is Junhwe. I’m not a college dropout. I studied in Canada and then came back to Korea. I have family. My parents aren’t dead. They’re in Busan right now. I also have an older sister. She just had a son. I-“ Junhwe’s heart lurches at the sight of Donghyuk’s eyes filling with tears, his mind blanking as he briefly loses his words. “The person everyone else saw, who I was to _them_, that was all fake. That was all a lie. But who I was around you, that was real. My feelings for you were real. My love for you was real. It still is.”

Donghyuk laughs, humourlessly. “Come on.” The tears start flowing from his eyes, and he just lets it. “How stupid do you think I am? You’re only saying this because I’m about to blow your head off. And if I don’t, you’ll just do the same to me.”

Junhwe shakes his head. “I would never do that. I would never hurt you. You are the love of my life, Donghyuk.”

“And I believed you…” Donghyuk mutters to himself, not listening anymore. “I believed you all the times you said it. I trusted you because I thought you were true.”

“I am true.” Junhwe grabs Donghyuk’s hand, and despite the smaller male’s resistance he finally presses it to his own cheek. “This is true, Donghyuk. I am right here. The person you fell in love with, the person I am when I am around you. Right now. It is all true.”

Donghyuk pulls his hand away. He lifts his chin slowly, studying Junhwe softly and affectedly, through his matted lashes and glassy eyes memorising every detail of his lover’s face. “Do you have any last words?”

So Donghyuk had made up his mind, and maybe that isn’t entirely a bad thing. This has to go one way or another, and Junhwe does not mind dying, if it is from the hand of the person he loves. “You are always so pretty,” Junhwe responds, with a sad smile. “Even when you’re crying.”

Suddenly, Donghyuk breaks into loud, hysterical sobs. The gun falls away from Junhwe’s head as Donghyuk collapses over him. His entire chest, blushed red, shaking and heaving as he cries uncontrollably into Junhwe’s shoulder.

Junhwe brings his quivering hands around the smaller male, finding familiarity in the tender curves as he presses Donghyuk closer to him.

On this August morning, the lonely noise of a gunshot resounds through the street.

**Author's Note:**

> The elements I had to include were:  
1\. Something with the word "pretty" and is sad and involves Donghyuk crying  
2\. An illegal object
> 
> Question: who got shot?


End file.
